exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2019 "Shounen Chronicle"
|title = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2019 "Shounen Chronicle" |original = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2019 "少年クロニクル" |image = GENERATIONS_LIVE_TOUR_2019_Shounen_Chronicle_tour_logo.jpg |caption = Tour logo |artist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE |start = August 31, 2019 |end = December 15, 2019 |type = Tour |previous = UNITED JOURNEY (2018) |next = GENERATIONS PERFECT LIVE 2012▶2020 (2020) }} GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2019 "Shounen Chronicle" (GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2019 "少年クロニクル") is the seventh live tour of GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE and fifth national tour. It's the group's second dome tour and first that were held at the five major Dome arenas. It went from August 31 to December 15. The final concert, held on December 15 in Fukuoka Yahuoku! Dome, was aired live on WOWOW. A footage of the November 15 to 17 concerts in Nagoya Dome will be released in DVD/Blu-ray on March 11, 2020. Setlist # A New Chronicle # G-ENERGY # BIG CITY RODEO # Evergreen # Brand New Story # Control Myself # Performance Varies #* PIERROT (August 31) #* EXPerience Greatness (November 7 onward) # Love You More # F.L.Y. BOYS F.L.Y. GIRLS # Orochi Kyoudai Sword Fight Performance - Komori Hayato and Nakatsuka Yuta # SNAKE PIT # Nostalgie - Kazuhara Ryuto # Kaiten (Vocalists only) # Sora # Performance Varies #* PSYCHIC MAGIC - Katayose Ryota (August 31) #* One in a Million -Kiseki no Yoru ni- (November 7 onward) # Performance Varies #* Just The Way You Are - Katayose Ryota (until December 14) #* Possible - Katayose Ryota (December 14-15) # Dance Performance (Performers only) # DREAMERS # Taiyou mo Tsuki mo * Hard Knock Days # DJ ALAN Medley ## ANIMAL ## ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ## HOT SHOT # Shinsei # Medley ## BRAVE IT OUT ## Sing it Loud ## NEVER LET YOU GO ## MAD CYCLONE ## UNITED JOURNEY # to the STAGE # Toki no Kakera # Shounen ENCORE # Dance Performance # Y.M.C.A. # Performance Varies (Request Song) #* Hana (August 31) #* Kataomoi (November 7-8) #* Stupid ~Makka na Bracelet~ (November 15-17) #* Itsuka Harewataru Sora no Shita de (December 6-8) #* Namida (December 13-15) # AGEHA DVD/Blu-ray | image = | title = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2019 "Shounen Chronicle" | original = | type = DVD/Blu-ray | artist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE | released = March 11, 2020 | formats = DVD, Blu-ray | recorded = November 15-17, 2019 | genre = | length = | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = | chronotype = Video Release | previous = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" (2019) | current = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2019 "Shounen Chronicle" (2020) | next = }} GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2019 "Shounen Chronicle" is the fourth live DVD/Blu-ray of GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE. It will be released on March 11, 2020 in four editions: two limited and two regular 3DVD and 3Blu-ray. Limited editions include a photobook. Editions * Limited 3DVD (RZBD-77114~6, ¥8,500) * Limited 3Blu-ray (RZXD-77117~9, ¥8,500) * Regular 3DVD (RZBD-77120~2, ¥6,500) * Regular 3Blu-ray (RZXD-77123~5, ¥6,500) Tracklist Tracklist and contents of the discs are currently undecided. Confirmed tracks include: # A New Chronicle # G-ENERGY # BIG CITY RODEO # Evergreen # Brand New Story # Control Myself # EXPerience Greatness # Love You More # F.L.Y. BOYS F.L.Y. GIRLS # SNAKE PIT # Nostalgie - Kazuhara Ryuto # Kaiten # Sora # One in a Million -Kiseki no Yoru ni- # Just The Way You Are - Katayose Ryota # DREAMERS # Taiyou mo Tsuki mo # Hard Knock Days # Shinsei # BRAVE IT OUT # Sing it Loud # NEVER LET YOU GO # MAD CYCLONE # UNITED JOURNEY # to the STAGE # Toki no Kakera # Shounen # Y.M.C.A. # Stupid ~Makka na Bracelet~ # AGEHA Participating Members * Shirahama Alan * Katayose Ryota * Kazuhara Ryuto * Komori Hayato * Sano Reo * Sekiguchi Mandy * Nakatsuka Yuta Concert Dates * Total: 12 shows Trivia * On the opening concert of the tour, on August 31, the group revealed the title of their 21st single: "EXPerience Greatness". * On the December 6 concert, the group announced their eighth tour GENERATIONS PERFECT LIVE 2012▶2020. Notes External Links * Tour Website * Oricon Profile: [ Limited 3DVD] | [ Limited 3Blu-ray] | [ Regular 3DVD] | [ Regular 2Blu-ray] Category:GENERATIONS Category:GENERATIONS Tours Category:GENERATIONS DVDs Category:GENERATIONS Blu-rays Category:2019 Tours Category:2020 Releases Category:2020 DVDs Category:2020 Blu-rays